Talk:Void ray
Are you sure Warp Rays will replace Carriers?(Assaulthead 13:43, 28 September 2007 (UTC)) It's stated in their official StarCraft II profile. Not as a game unit, but as a military role--Hawki 21:33, 28 September 2007 (UTC). According to this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EBM0mGaK8s&feature=fvst void rays manage to "keep" their firepower if they switch to a new unit to attack quickly. Back in 2007 they didn't have this ability. I'd like to put this fact in this page but I don't know how or where. :To be fair, Void Rays arent the cheapest unit ever, and require heavy teching, but at the same time, all i see online is a bunch of protoss players rushing void rays. This kind of gimmick would be fine if it didnt just make you auto-win. The only real counter for mobs of void rays is other, larger mobs of void rays, or mosh-pits of marines, which means if you play zerg or toss yourself, you just fail. I don't want to start a flame war, so I'll leave you with this edict, I realize I shouldn't let them get to that tech at all, but then you'd be suggesting that all-in rushes are the only valid strategy against Toss. since it seems apparent that they are, in fact, overpowered and anyone who flames me about this will just be defending the Void Ray against Blizzard's nerf bat, because they want to keep getting those easy wins. If you have an intelligent counter to my argument, or a strategy I could use to blow up mobs of Void Rays, I really need to learn that tactic. 15:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hydras, marines, sentries w/ stalkers, vikings, ghosts all counter voids. The page says voids are good against hydras, and they are not. 15:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Cooldown needs to be changed from 1 to 0.6 :Isn't anyone interested in the technical specs of the unit? I mean specifically how much and how fast the damage increases. Everywhere I look for this information I'm told that it does increase and nothing else, it's like a thousand voiced quoting directly from Blizzard's press releases. We used to know how long it took to power up (6 seconds, probably still is). It does x damage per 0.6 seconds, repeated every 0.6 seconds. After Y seconds, the damage jumps. But after that, it's high damage per 0.6 seconds. In other words, not complicated, we just need to figure out the power up time. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Liquipedia says the full power up time is 7.2 seconds (3.6s per stage). Perhaps someone can test this to confirm? PaulFourFifteen 00:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, if I know what I'm looking at here in the editor, each of the first two stages last 3.6 seconds. The third stage, of course, lasts for however long you can keep it going. If I'm reading this right, both the second and third stages will persist up to 5 seconds without attacking anything. The first two stages deal the same amount of damage (6+4 per .6 seconds) and will make 6 attacks before upgrading to the next stage. The third stage deals 8+8 damage per .6 seconds. This is all in-game time, of course, so if you're playing on the ladder, these times will be considerably shorter than real-life time. --Macros 03:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Supply change Void ray's supply count is changed from 3 to 4 in Heart of the Swarm. This is not yet reflected on this article page, and I don't know a neat way to represent the change in the infobox. Can anyone volunteer please? - Qbicle (talk) 03:14, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Can someone add the fact that void rays are unlocked by mission Steps of the rite?( 23:31, March 26, 2019 (UTC))